Czech Republic
. Nick Fury recruited Captain America to help locate Dmitri Panshin, a Russian citizen who wished to defect to the United States. Panshin was targeted for assassination by the armored mercenary known as Agent Orange. Captain America found him in Prague, but before he could contact him, Agent Orange burst through the ground and attempted to grab him. Captain America fought Agent Orange, shattering one of his wrist weapons, and Panshin fled again. Captain America caught up with Panshin and his son, Sergei, but the Titanium Man arrived to try to snatch Panshin again. A three-way battle ensued, with Cap and the Titanium Man temporarily flooring Agent Orange, and with the Titanium grabbing Sergei Panshin (as Dmitri had lost himself in the crowd) and flying off. Agent Orange recovered and caught up to the Titanium Man, firing a device that shorted out his armor, forcing him to drop Sergei. Agent Orange grabbed Sergei and escaped. ... Viktor's a nightclub owner in Prague who was secretly a brutal human trafficker, preying on other mutants who sought jobs at his club and selling them to the highest bidder. One of his "clients" was the corrupt DermaFree Corporation, which the mutant spy Mystique had been sent to bring down. To do that, she infiltrated Viktor's gang as a customer, stating an intent to buy one of his captive mutants. Once Viktor led her to the holding cell where the mutants were being kept, Mystique attacked, stabbing Viktor in the back with a knife. Viktor struck back, entangling Mystique and Luc, one of his captives who had come to her defense, with his tentacles, before being felled by a burst of light from another one of the enslaved mutants, Tanya. An enraged Mystique the dragged Viktor off and stabbed him to death. Carmilla Black visited Prague of a mission. Blade traveled to Prague on his hunt for Dracula. Donald Pierce was hiding in Prague when he was recruited to join the Purifiers. Elsa Bloodstone battled the children of Goram in a hospital in Prague . Nick Fury broke into a building in Prague to find the location of a illegal auction. On a snowy night in Prague, Natasha must fight her way out of disaster alongside the Winter Soldier. The New Warriors tried to get into the Roxy Nightclub in Prague, but the Doorman would not let them in. They were forced to use Hummingbird's powers to change to doormans mind. In the club she later hard a vision of trouble but chose to ignore it. Alternative Realities Blade Cinematic Universe (Earth-26320) On Earth-26320, Prague is the city seat of the Vampire Nation. It was the base of operations for the vampire overlord Eli Damaskinos. In 2002, an offshoot breed of vampire was developed known as the Reaper Strain. Vampires infected with the strain transformed into hideous, monsters dubbed Reapers. Reapers were stronger and more durable than traditional vampires and the only thing that could destroy them was ultraviolet radiation. The Reapers were unique in that unlike traditional vampires, they fed not off of humans, but from other vampires. Fearing extinction at the hands of the Reapers, Damaskinos enlisted the aid of his worst enemy - Blade. Blade teamed up with a vampire shock troop called the Bloodpack and fought against the Reapers. Blade, and his colleague Abraham Whistler, were the only ones to survive the incident. Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) Tony Stark and Justine Hammer are off to find out who has taken the Iron Man Armor, and they go to Prague, where they find Dr. Faustus, who has sold the tech, and puts up a fight. They find out that only one person bought the Iron Man data, named Bram Velsing, who lives in Darmstadt. The Ultimates later battled the Red Skull in Prague. Marvel Adventures Universe (Earth-20051) ... | PointsOfInterest = *Prague | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Czech_Republic }} Category:European Union Category:N.A.T.O. Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Czech Republic Category:German Empire